Prince
by Laziness Potter-Silverstone
Summary: C'est l'histoire de deux princes et d'un petit pois au château de Mauvaise-Foi. (OS sans prétention et à ne pas prendre au sérieux)


**Disclaimer: **L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. ROWLING (pour Harry Potter), le scénario, lui, appartient à Anne WILSDORF (l'auteur de Princesse, un petit livre pour enfants).

En fouillant dans la bibliothèque de ma petite sœur à la recherche de livres mystérieusement disparus, j'ai trouvé Princesse, d'Anne WILSDORF, et je suis partie en délire dessus. Ce n'est pas du tout un OS sérieux.

En espérant que ça vous plaise quand même :).

* * *

**Prince**

Drago était un prince très charmant qui s'ennuyait chez ses parents, au château de Mauvaise-Foi. Il en avait assez d'être couvé, gâté, choyé et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envier son frère aîné, le bel Angelus, chevalier à la réputation sans tâche et époux de la plus belle femme du pays. Souvent, les gens prenaient Drago pour son frère. Ils avaient les mêmes yeux bleus-gris, les mêmes pommettes hautes, le même teint pâle leur conférant un air précieux et les mêmes cheveux blonds très clairs. Drago avait cependant des cils plus longs et un nez plus petit qu'Angelus. Il était aussi moins musclé, à son grand dam, et préférait les hommes aux femmes.

Un jour, Drago décida de dire la vérité à sa maman : il rêvait de voyages, d'aventures et d'amour.

-Je m'en doutais, dit la reine contrariée, mon fils veut me quitter !

Aucune des ruses que la reine déploya, aucun des présents dont elle le combla ne purent retenir le prince au château de Mauvaise-Foi.

-Adieu, très chère mère, dit Drago. Je pars à la conquête de l'amour.

-Adieu donc, fit la reine, mais sache, mon fils, que seul un véritable prince pourra prétendre à l'honneur de t'épouser, toi, le second héritier de Mauvaise-Foi. A ce propos, voici le dernier catalogue des princes soumis certifiés authentiques des royaumes alentour. Tu n'as que l'embarras du choix.

Les soumis étaient des jeunes hommes capables de porter des enfants.

La reine savait que les princes soumis certifiés authentiques étaient gardés par de redoutables monstres dont la vision, elle l'espérait, suffirait à décourager le prince et à le faire rentrer. Elle embrassa son fils et dit :

-Maintenant vas, et surtout, ne prends pas froid.

Plein d'ardeur, le prince se rendit au château de Seamus Finnigan, le premier prince soumis de la liste, où l'accueillit un horrible dragon crachant feu et flammes.

-Chic, chic, chic, dit Drago, ça promet d'être intéressant !

Et ZWIP ! il fit glisser sa baguette magique hors de son étui, et ZWAP ! il trancha la tête du monstre à l'aide d'un sort.

-Seamus Finnigan, voulez-vous m'épouser ?

Mais le prince, qui passait son temps à boire, était en train de vomir, la tête dans un tonneau. Il ne lui répondit pas, trop occupé à décuver.

-Aurait-il répondu oui que j'aurais été bien embêté, dit Drago. Ce prince là n'est pas pour moi.

Il se dirigea vers le château de Neville Longbottom, le deuxième prince soumis de la liste… où un féroce basilic montait la garde.

-Chic, chic, chic, dit le prince, ça promet d'être marrant !

Alors, PAF ! il renversa la bête et l'envoya valser dans les airs d'un sort.

Neville Longbottom apparut, brandissant chiffons et plumeau.

-C'est gentil à vous d'être venu, dit-il au prince, mais avant d'entrer dans ma belle serre et d'admirer mes plantes, il vous faudra prendre une douche.

-Ciel ! fit Drago. Un maniaque du grain de poussière et un amoureux de la nature ! Ce prince là n'est pas pour moi non plus.

Déçu, le prince se dirigea vers le château de Ronald Weasley, où une Acromentula géante lui barra le passage.

Et TCHAC ! TCHAC ! TCHAC ! TCHAC ! TCHAC ! Il débita le monstre en rondelles à coups de sorts.

Ronald Weasley, pendant ce temps, ne quittait pas son repas et répétait inlassablement, la bouche pleine :

-C'est bon ! C'est bon ! Oh, qu'c'est bon !

-Les gloutons, très peu pour moi, soupira Drago.

Il était de plus en plus dépité.

Le château de Blaise Zabini, le quatrième prince soumis de la liste, se trouvait à deux pas. Drago décida de s'y rendre, mais un Kraken menaçant se mit en travers de son chemin.

-Ca finit par devenir monotone, dit le prince en remontant ses manches.

Et HOP ! HOP ! HOP !, en deux temps, trois coups de baguette, l'affreux monstre marin fut garrotté.

-Bravo ! Bravo ! Vive mon guerrier, vive la bagarre ! Vive le sang ! Pour vivre heureux, soyons affreux ! Hurla Blaise Zabini.

-Voilà une furie que je n'épouserai pas ! dit Drago. Je retourne chez mon papa et ma maman.

Durant le trajet du retour, Drago fut supris par l'orage. Il entra dans une cabane pour s'abriter. Quelqu'un s'y trouvait déjà.

-Permettez-moi de me présenter, je suis le prince Drago de Mauvaise-Foi.

-Et moi, fit un ravissant jeune homme, mon nom est Prince, mais mes amis m'appellent Harry. Je suis berger de mon état. Je rentre d'un long voyage à travers le pays où j'ai cherché un gentil berger dominant à épouser. Je n'en ai pas trouvé à mon goût et je rentre chez mon parrain.

-Comme c'est curieux, comme c'est étrange, dit Drago.

À son tour, il fit le récit de ses aventures.

Prince, ou Harry, découvrait avec émotion qu'ils avaient des caractères différents mais qui s'assemblaient à la perfection. Et tous deux détestaient les pantoufles, la télé, les haricots. Et tous deux aimaient les serpents et le chocolat. Ils se regardèrent longuement. Puis, d'une même voix, Drago murmura :

-Je ne pouvais rêver d'un plus joli prince soumis.

Et Harry chuchota :

-Je ne pouvais rêver d'un dominant plus charmant.

-Marions-nous, dit Drago.

-Oh oui, marions-nous, dit Harry.

-Enfin, te voilà de retour, dit la reine.

-Oui, mère, et je te présente mon Prince.

-Enchantée, dit la reine qui, en vérité, ne l'était pas du tout.

À part, la reine murmura :

-Un prince ? Ce garçon en guenilles ? Je le soumettrai à l'épreuve du petit pois. S'il dit vrai, il épousera mon fils, sinon, il sera jeté aux oubliettes.

En effet, la reine connaissait un moyen infaillible pour reconnaître une vraie personne de sang royal d'une fausse. C'était une recette de famille que les Mauvaise-Foi se transmettaient de génération en génération.

Il fallait prendre un petit pois, le plus petit possible, l'ensorceler, le poser sur un sommier, le couvrir de sept matelas, y coucher le prétendu prince et laisser mijoter jusqu'au matin. Seul la peau délicate et la magie puissante d'un authentique prince pouvait sentir le pois et la magie qui s'en dégageait et s'en trouvait gêné et bleui.

La reine se réjouissait déjà : elle adorait jeter les imposteurs aux oubliettes. Pauvre Prince ne se doutait de rien.

Pendant la nuit, Harry eut une envie pressante et dut aller faire pipi, mais il tomba de son lit – et des sept matelas. Il se recoucha tant bien que mal, mais son corps était si douloureux qu'il eut du mal à se rendormir.

Au petit matin, le réveil magique venait de retentir dans le château quand la reine se précipita chez Prince en se frottant les mains. À ses yeux cernés et pleins de sommeil, elle comprit que le garçon avait passé une mauvaise nuit.

En bâillant, Harry montra son dos. La chute de la nuit passée l'avait rendu si bleu qu'il ressemblait à un champ de bataille. La reine poussa un cri : ainsi ce pauvret était bien un prince !

Et comme dans un vrai conte de fées, Drago et Harry se marièrent.

Et loin du château de Mauvaise-Foi :

-Tout de même, se dit le parrain de Prince, où ce garçon a-t-il déniché ce drôle de berger ?


End file.
